Sem ressentimentos
by Morin-chan
Summary: Kent está fazendo a pós-graduação fora do país, deixando para trás aquele sentimento que Heroine havia plantando nele. Só não esperava encontrar alguém tão igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente de Heroine como dele.
1. Sem ressentimentos

**Olá mais uma fic de Amnesia com o personagem Kent. **

* * *

Sem ressentimento

Kent estava organizando seus pertences e moveis ao lugar que o agradava no novo apartamento agora teria um ano inteiro para ocupara sua mente e não precisar ter o azar se se esbarrar com Heroine. Ela foi uma pessoa que o mudou um pouco na parte da emoção, mesmo que seja como um colega ela nutriu interesses pela moça. Quem não teve, quem a conheceu ela mudava de um modo como magica foi ditos por alguns, ele achava que era por causa do modo despreocupado que ela mostrava fazendo se envolver ao mundo dela. Mas agora ela estava vivendo sua vida com a pessoa que ama, Kent pensava "que inveja, como queria ser o sortudo homem. " Bem não era o único que pensava tinha certeza.

No dia seguinte cedo estava na faculdade que começava seu curso querendo saber tudo aonde seria melhor do que se lamentar por perdas que não eram conquistada do passado. Andava longos corredores com um o coordenador da instituição para mostrar ao novo aluno que vinha de longe, com orgulho a instituição olhando aonde seria administradas as aulas e sendo deixado ali, Kent começaria seu primeiro dia.

Sem remorso de voltar com a lembrança que ela foi seu sonho, e colocando em primeiro lugar como sempre a lógica, sempre foi sem sua vida e ninguém atrapalharia.


	2. Rumores

Rumores

Já fazia um mês que estava naquele pais diferente e sua cultura, mas era fácil de se acostumar sem se preocupar com nada no final teria como foco um doutorado a mais que esse que estaria fazendo continuando, tentando achar seu aproprio limite de conhecimento. Andando ouve as pessoas falando encostados uma rumor de alguém de lá que quando o vê sendo uma pessoa nova na instituição o precavendo de algo.

- Ei você calouro! (O rapaz que estava com a mão no bolso. )

- Eu?

- É, vem cá antes que seja tarde. (O outro fazendo com a mão chamando.)

- Um aviso, cuidado com a garota Neid. (O rapaz com o bolso)

O mesmo fica olhando para aos lado e segue alguém com os olhos para frente. Kent fica olhando a garota que passava para a mesmo direção que ele iria.

- Ela e linda ao mesmo tempo monstruosa. Tenha cuidado cara, tem vários rumores dela o mais conhecido que ela fez um…(O rapaz que havia o chamando )

- Ei chega, isso assustou o ultimo que ouviu.( O rapaz que estava com a mão no bolso)

- Foi mal, esquece o que estava dizendo sobre o rumor. Mas fica meu conselho fique longe dela. ( O rapaz que havia chamando)

Kent só olha para os dois achando que era um brincadeira, e não estava nem um pouco querendo se envolver com nenhuma forma feminina. Seria brincadeira aqueles rapazes ignora o que dizem e volta a andar sem agradecer ou dizer algo continua a andar e em um doa corredores uma garota de cabelo longos e negros sua pele branca parecia nova para sua verdadeira idade andando para sua aula e quando estava no corredor a ignorava ou virava para a janela e tinha costumada que era um fantasma para os outros.


	3. Quem é Alice?

Quem é Alice?

Kent estava a seis meses na Inglaterra e logo teria que voltar, para ver seus pais e amigos como seria uma viagem curta, como um final de semana fora. Kent estava falando com seu amigo e rival de enigmas matemáticos por e-mail todo o tempo e desta vez ele o contava as novidades que Heroine e seu amor estavam casados e no final do outono chegaria uma criança, e outra novidade era bem, não era nenhuma novidade sempre Kent dizia que tinha alguém que era igual a Heroine ao lado do Ikkyu cuidando de seu bem estar mas, sempre parecendo que era pega pelo poder de seus olhos por mentira para ficar perto de Ikkyu. E no final das novidades Ikkyu perguntava se Kent tinha alguma razão melhor que a matemática? Kent só respondia que não se importava com isso se fosse pensar não se importava de morrer sozinho com sua dedução estranha de lógicas.

No corredor da faculdade continuava a pensar no que tinha lido, e pensado que quando volta-se como reagiria ao ver Heroine, e em seus braços uma criança se seria triste ver aquela visão que criava em sua mente, seu coração e sua razão diziam o mesmo para não voltar, e quando olha para frente olha uma garota olhando para ele, parecia ser uma universitária nova, uma garotinha. Seus olhos negros como o cabelo pareciam uma boneca, e se desvia para deixa-la passar e continua a andar.

- Foi a primeira pessoa que me olhou assim nesta instituição.

- Hm?

- Olá, eu sou Alice.

Seu sorriso parecia alegre e aconchegante num momento e logo se fecha e seu rosto fica frio e vira continuando a andar, e algumas pessoas param até ela sair e Kent volta a andar e as pessoas murmuram.

- Que azar.

- É, ela olhou para ele como.

- Estou com medo, ele foi escolhido e o pior ele está na mesma sala que eu?

- O mesmo acontece com quem cruzou o caminho de Neid, uma morte sem explicação.

Kent ignora o que ouvia e seguia em direção da sala até encontrar uma pessoa que sempre o cumprimentava e perguntava algumas coisa para o Kent. Faz o que acha melhor poderia saber se pergunta-se.

- Ei, você conhece alguma Alice?

- Não.

Kent fica calado achando que a garota tinha mentindo sobre o seu nome para ele ou era nova mas como dizerem ela era a Neid, a quem tinha para ter cuidado pelos rumores. Mas o intrigava por que ela falou com ele e não com os outros.


	4. Alice convertida a Neid

**O lado da história da OC, dando um pequeno resumo do seu jeito de ser.**

Alice convertida a Neid

**Pov Alice.**

Alice sempre acordava cedo as vezes por cargo de culpa na consciência sobre algo que teria que fazer no dia, ela levantava tomava seu café olhando seu lar parecendo mais um jardim cheio de plantas, principalmente flores e olhava como era triste viver só trabalhando de meio período para se sustentar sozinha sem nenhum aprovação de sua família que havia a abandonado em seus sonhos. Quando lavava o rosto e depois arrumava seu cabelo refletido no espelho uma imagem de um garotinha mas ela sabia sua idade verdadeira que costada em sua indenidade, poderia dizer um presente da genética de seus pais que pareciam novos como ela ou uma maldição que muitas garotas invejavam por isso seu apelido foi criado. Se virava para o espelho já pronta para mais um dia, fazendo o que podia para fazer o que tinha escolhido estudar artes e moda ao mesmo tempo esperando um dia cair morta sem ninguém se preocupa-se quem ela foi.

- Lilith, estou indo.

Só ouviu seu animal lati e voltar a correr para sua caminha e voltar a dormir que sorte aquele animal tinha em não precisar se preocupar com a vida tinha um lar e só precisava cuidar de um ser que deste que nasceu tinha que crescer e ter uma vida que trabalhar e estudar.

Na instituição era vista como um demônio, um fantasma que não podia chegar perto de ninguém pois, como contavam seria a próxima vitima de seu azar. Chegava na sala de artes era composta de dois a três quadros pois não ficava satisfeita em um para desenhar suas ideias brotavam de modo estranho para pessoas normais era como um gênio ou se fazia. Quem se importa isso não era que ela se preocupava, ela queria ser livre de algum modo. Mais queria ser livre mais se prendia a grades e correntes de modo que não sabia como fazer para mudar aquilo que surgia.

- Alice, você deveria ter mudado esse seu ritmo já faz um ano de três quadros para um e meio ou até um eu já disse.

- Eu sei professor, mas não consigo. algo que não consigo parar.

- Tem que descansar, ter amigos.

- Descansar vou ter a eternidade inteira quando morrer, amigos são falsos modo de se agarrar a jogar culpa e desespero por uma luz.

- Já disse para mudar, deste que chegou assim, não vai mudar o que os outros pensam de você.

- Não me importo com o que penam e sim no que peso de mim mesma.

Aquela discussão não chegaria a fim nenhum o professor só balança a cabeça se preocupando pelo bem de sua aluna, e a vendo sair da sala como se fosse dispensada, continuava a andar por corredores para achar alguém que seja compatível a ela ou a seus interesses mas, nada achava até encontrar aquele rapaz alto andando a frente diferente de muitos que já havia visto naquele lugar, esperava ter a chance de um dia olhar sua face para ver. Por agora só podia ver que era diferente dos outros rapazes mas seu cabelo era espalhado como não se preocupava com a aparência seria isso que havia chamando atenção, seguir seria o poderia fazer a pequena e estranha Alice.


	5. Seu olhar

Seu Olhar

Kent estava no laboratório de informática escrevendo seu trabalho para mandar por e-mail como dito pelo professor, mas como sabia ninguém falava com ele deste aquele dia que encontrou a tal Alice, os outros temiam chegar perto dele, mas não impontava era até melhor sem ninguém para vir com aquelas coisas de socialização formada como amizade passageira, que incomodava era falso na opinião dele. Até que olha para o lado alguém em sua frente era a mesma garota que havia encontrado no corredor aquele dia o olhando fazendo achar algo estranho e para de digitar e a encara.

- Hm, até parecia que estava teclando uma melodia do que digitando um texto, o jeito que seus dedos se movimentam no teclado é de tirar o fôlego.

- Eu agradeço o elogio sobre meu modo de digitar.

Olhando para ela sua aparência dizia ser muito nova e o máximo que daria de sua idade era por volta de vinte anos de idade, Alice parecia estar sendo sociável com ele, e Kent tenta voltar para continuar a digitar seu trabalho e ela chega mais perto o olhando.

- Qual é o grau do seu óculos?

- Para que quer saber?

- Sou curiosa.

Quando Kent ajeitava o óculos para voltar a olhar a tela do computador Alice pega o óculos dele e coloca em seu rosto e ajeitando, Kent olhando incrédulo foi a primeira pessoa a fazer algo assim como se fosse tão intimo dele e depois olha para ele olhando os olhos dele.

- Seu óculos é confortável, a armação e leve não o incomodando. A lente parece que é para quem tem um grau de deficiência visual a distancia, quer que eu diga qual é o grau de sua lente?

- Claro que sei de tudo isso não preciso alguém me fale o que eu já sei. Pode me devolver o meu óculos.

- Sim.

Alice tira o óculos de seu rosto e olha para o olhos de Kent que havia chamando uma certa atenção, e Alice coloca o óculos na mesa e pega no rosto dele olhando detalhadamente seus olhos como acha-se algo precioso, para Kent deva para ver que a íris de Alice havia mudado a cor de um castanho escuro para uma cor turvada esverdeado parecendo estranho dizer e ela olha fascinada para os olhos de Kent.

- Seu olhos são lindos uma coloração incrível uma mistura de verde esmeralda com verde primavera ou primavera médio mesclado com cor mel e castanho claro. Mas que eu olhe não consigo dizer o certo se é mesmo essa a cor de seu olhos .

Alice ainda distancia olhando a expressão facial parecendo ter algo descoberto naquela multidão monótona que via naquela instituição. Kent para ela era um tesouro achado e o solta deixando dele coloca-se o óculos e o olhando.

- Já fez o que queria né Alice? Se é mesmo esse o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Alice, mas também me chamam de vários nomes em especial Neid. Que se traduz Inveja.

Alice pega uma cadeira e se senta meio que de para olhar principalmente os olhos do Kent e fica em silêncio mas, Alice parecia ter perdido o interesse depois de vê-lo de óculos. E coloca a cadeira de volta no lugar e sai do mesmo modo que a fez chegar do nada. Kent havia achado estranho o modo da íris da garota tinha mudado parecendo algo ligado com a súbita química de excitação de ter achado algo que faria estar realizada em um projeto. Não dava para esquecer aquele olhos que por um lado parecia medonho e ao mesmo tempo interessante da garota para o Kent.


	6. Quadro de Personalidade

Quadros de personalidade

Havia passado três semanas, deste aquele dia que aquela garota tinha o analisado seus olhos, sua pequena pesquisa perguntando sobre o nome dela, e por algumas pessoas que havia perguntado descobriu, que ela era aluna de artes continha a sua pesquisa sobre ela, tinha hora que se questionava o porquê estava pesquisando sobre Alice, na sala de artes tinha vários quadros e alguma esculturas no meio e vê algo estranho no canto da sala, um lugar distante com três tripés com quadros e quando passava dava para ver os quadros espalhados que tinha desenhos das esculturas e quando chega no isolado vê que num quadro era como a escultura estive-se de modo real no quadro e o segundo quadro uma diferente paisagem ainda mal terminada e o ultimo quadro parecia que seria uma caricatura de uma pessoa que dava para ver que tinha sido apagada com uma pequena massa corrida de leve começa a dar distancia para ver se daria para saber quem seria alguém aparece ao seu lado.

- Ainda não consegui passar para o quadro aquela expressão, que havia feito com seu olhar daquele dia no laboratório de informática.

Kent olha para o lado um pouco para baixo Alice em seu lado.

- Você está dizendo que não consegue? Ficou tanto tempo me olhando e analizando a coloração de meus olhos como uma futura especialista.

Alice fica olhando para cima já que era alto.

- Sabe você não me disse seu nome ainda deste que conheci, bem eu já disse o meu quando o encontrei. Seus pais não te deram a correta educação?

- Meus me deram a melhor educação, e meu nome é Kent.

Kent estava meio frio ao modo que a garota havia falado com ele já, que parecia que ela estava interessada em sua cor de olhos.

- Kent, é bem alto é difícil encontrar pessoas altas por aqui e um pequeno número. A diferença que você parece muito frio para se aproximar das pessoas.

- Não sou tão mal visto como você.

- Não me importo com que acham eu sou, o que devo ser.

Lembrava um pouco com ele, frio sem interesse dos outros só por que o chama atenção o que gosta, mas Alice tinha também havia algo diferente algo que deixava bloqueado para que ninguém visse, o outro lado que escondia só poderia dizer um pedaço de sua personalidade.

- Kent, como queria poder olhar mais uma vez seu rosto principalmente seus olhos fora deste óculos que atrapalha minha obsessão de desenha-lo.

Alice parecia animada diferente, querendo que abaixa-se minha guarda sobre ela, engraçado dava impressão de já sentir assim com alguém, que ele tinha esquecido.

- Você é bem estranha, as vezes.

- Desculpe, estou feliz em ver que estava pesquisando um pouco de mim. Parecia interessante.


	7. Cores

Cores

Kent estava sentado na frente de Alice, que estava tentando fazer a sua caricatura e parecia um pouco rigorosa.

- Kent, pode parar de se mexer, vire um pouco para o lado esquerdo.

- Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui como uma estatua?

- Até eu conseguir.

- Mas já foi a decima segunda vez que apaga isso…

Apontando para o quadro, Alice passava de leve a massa corrida para ficar menos visível o erro anterior e volta falando avoada.

- Na decima terceira vai dar certo. Agora fique parado.

- Entendi.

Alice olhava para ele e voltava sua a tenção para o quadro já perdia quantas vezes já havia estado ali para ajuda-la nesta pintura como o modelo, até que nesta ela não reclamou de nada até que ela suspirou.

- Pronto, consegui, terminei.

- Até que fim.

Kent dava uma mexida em seu corpo por estar tanto tempo parado. Alice começa a misturar cores de tinta parecendo feliz com os resultados.

- La, la, la… Um retrato perfeito com os olhos perfeitos….

- Alice tem fetiches por olhos?

- Não, Kent. Só gosto da cor que seus olhos são. Não tive isso por ninguém.

- Hm., isso soa estranho.

Ela sorri parecendo animada e o querendo animar, Kent estava para se levantar Alice sabe que ele gosta de números.

- Kent, qual seria a numeração tripleto hexadecimal da cor de verde esmeralda, verde primavera e castanho claro?

- São #50C878, #00FF7F e #D2B48C.

- Está correto.

- Alice porque está perguntando, se já sabia?

- Eu sei que gosta tudo relacionado com números. Foi um modo de agradecer e deixa-lo contente.

Kent achava estranho aquele modo dela de mostrar agradecer dizendo algo que as pessoas gostam, estava começando a ser divertido, ter alguém para conversar mesmo que não entenda, mas tem alguns ideias parecidos. Fica olhando Alice colorir a tela que estava branca com varias cores dando um toque realista na pintura principalmente nos olhos.


	8. O sorriso

O sorriso

Kent havia informado para seus pais que não iria voltar no ano novo pro Japão, já que está ficando normal falar com Alice e decidido que o encontro para conversar e passar o dia seria em sua casa ela gostaria de mostrar algo em especial. Quando ouve a campainha tocal ele atende e quem estava na frente de sua porta era um casal que conhecia de longas datas.

- Ora Ken, feliz ano novo. Não vai convidar a entrar? (Ikki sorrindo)

- Kent, feliz ano novo. (Rika o cumprimentando)

- Feliz ano novo Ikkyu e Rika. Mas o que estão fazendo aqui? (Kent surpreso ao ver os dois na frente de sua porta)

Os convidando entrar já que foi obrigado, e quando eles olham para a mesa de centro da sala pareciam que Kent sabia da surpresa, Ikki olha para Rika um pouco zangado.

- Rika, eu disse para não contar para ninguém sobre a viagem. Mandou um e-mail para o Ken escondido de mim sua traidora.(Ikki fazendo drama)

- Não, Ikki nunca faria isso. Só falei com a Sawa e Mine sobre nossa viagem surpresa e fiz jurar que não diriam nada para o Kent.(Rika apavorada)

- Mentira, uma delas contou, quem foi, a Sawa ou foi a Mine, Ken?(Ikki continuando a encenação dramática)

Kent vendo uma pequena briga em sua sala do casal que no fim foi colocado no meio dela. Kent ajeita o óculos e cruza os braços.

- Eu não sabia de nada e nem estava esperando os dois. Estava esperando outra pessoa. (Kent olhando os dois serio)

Ikki para e olha para o amigo muito feliz querendo confinar se era sobre a garota que havia contado que tinha uma mistura de personalidade igual a dele como a da Heroine. Claro que ficava sem jeito de confirmar até que soa a campainha mais uma vez e Kent atende deixando a visita que esperava entrar. Alice segurava em um dos braço um caderno de esboço desenho e uma bolsa de mão que combinava coma roupa que usava, parecia uma boneca viva. Para o espanto de Ikki era mais bonita do que seu amigo havia detalhado mas a impressão que ela era muito nova para seu amigo.

- Ken, não vai apresentar sua convidada para nós?

- Claro, Alice esse é meu amigo Ikkyu e sua namorada Rika.

- Errado Ken, agora Rika e minha noiva, esse foi um presente que dei a ela, de noivado passar uns dias na Inglaterra só comigo. E prazer em conhece-la Alice.

- Prazer em conhece-la Alice, sou Rika.

- O prazer é o meu em conhece-los e parabéns pelo noivado.

Alice sorrindo para os dois convidados mas, Ikki não querendo tirar o gostinho de ver algo como ciúmes em parte de Kent e Rika. Ikki não resiste chegando perto da Alice conversando e fazendo seu charme.

- Bem Alice pode olhar bem para os meus olhos, soube que gosta da cor dos olhos das pessoas.

- Não gosto de todos, só um em particular.

Respondendo seria para o rapaz que estava dando encima dela, claro que Rika estava batendo o pé e bufando de raiva pelo seu noivo estava fazendo, junto com o Kent que não gostava do que via.

- Então não está achando lindo meus olhos ou que acha sair para conversar um dia destes?(Ikki dizendo o jeito mais sedutor)

- A cor dos seus olhos são os que eu odeio de observar.(Alice parada)

- O que? (Ikki surpreso)

Alice pega seu óculos na bolsa e olha bem para os olhos de Ikki e depois guarda o óculos mais uma vez no lugar que estava.

- Seus olhos são lindos como de um felino pronto para atacar a presa, um azul claro, com azul mar claro mesclado com azul violeta e azul, o azul que me incomoda parece que vejo borrado.

- Ora Ken, como consegui uma raridade como essa, lembra um pouco você mesmo fala sem ter medo. Hhahaha.

- Ikki nunca mais faça isso na minha frente, achei que não me amava? Que ia me trocar por outra pessoa. (Rika começando a chorar)

- Ikkyu isso não se faz, aonde estão seus modo. (Kent com os braços cruzados e bufando de raiva)

- Ora, eu achei divertido fazer isso só mais uma vez.(Ikki balança os ombros fazendo quem não se importava por algo que foi brincadeira)

Ikki viu as três pessoas nada alegres a seu modo naquele momento, bem brincadeira tem limites que as vezes Ikki esquecia. Quando todos estavam acomodados e esquecido o acontecimento, estavam conversando, Rika perguntou o que havia no caderno que Alice havia trazido consigo então ela mostra.

- Seus desenhos são lindos quase vivos. (Rika folheava as paginas do caderno)

- Não são nada de mais Rika, os desenhos são tão amador.

- Oh! esse parece mesmo com ele, como conseguiu?

Rika olhava o desenhos e olhava para o Kent tão surpresa , quase para mostrar Alice segura o caderno entre o corpo.

- Observando quando conseguia. Não pode.

O dois param e olham para as duas preocupados querendo saber o que havia acontecido.

- Que foi Alice? (Kent olhando preocupado)

- Bem nada, não foi nada Kent. (Alice nervosa)

- Kent, Ikki. Alice desenha maravilhosamente principalmente o ultimo parecia uma foto olhando para longe. (Rika parecendo ver algo incrível)

- Eu quero ver, Alice faria uma caricatura minha? (Ikki todo alegre)

- Eu… eu, não acho que seja o momento de ver o que está aqui. E me desculpe eu não estou com a inspiração ao certo. (Alice querendo achar uma brecha para sumir)

- Que pena. (Ikki desanimando)

Parecia que foi um momento momentâneo de nervosismo que teve e passado um curto tempo deixou que vissem o que escondia, Kent e Ikki olhavam surpresos com os desenho da Alice naquele momento até que viram o que Rika disse, Ikki fica incrédulo com o que vê, mas acha a garota um gênio no que fazia.

- Alice seus desenhos me deixam sem palavras.

- Eles são horrorosos.

- Não, são belos vivos, fazendo entrar naquele mundo. Ha tanto sentimento que nem consigo explicar.

- São lindos Alice.

- Obrigado a todos, nunca disseram isso sobre meus desenhos, com tanta verdade para mim.

Alice sorria como uma criança boba ao ser elogiada seria a primeira vez que via o sorriso tão sincero dela pela primeira vez. Como os outros viam que ela dava uma pequena impressão que Heroine estava na sala com eles no lugar de Alice.


	9. Bem vindo

Bem vindo

Kent sentia ser observado por um animal que ao olhar mais parecia um bicho de pelúcia que latia e o seguia, mas ela confirmava que era uma cadela o tipo de raça havia esquecido no momento qual era. Ele olhava para aquele cenário, que em cômodas e cadeiras montanhas de livros de assuntos sobre cores, pintores, esculturas e lugares, no outros algo um pouco parecidos, com marcadores em todos com cores diferentes.

- Alice, todos esse livros são seu? (Kent pegando um dos livros e artes contemporâneas)

- Não, para que comprar se, a biblioteca da faculdade tem um grande acervo de livros, e você pode pegar sem pagar nada bem, só paga se devolver o livro muito atrasado. Essa é a norma da biblioteca. (Alice trazendo uma badeja com algo para degustar com a visita.

- Kent, prefere café, suco ou chá? (Alice ao terminar de colocar a bandeja na mesa de centro)

- Café.

Alice sai segundo para cozinha que dava para vê-la o que estaria fazendo e olhava mais um pouco observava o lugar e plantas a cada lugar que olha-se e em uma parede que tinha um painel, segue para ver os papeis que soavam as gravuras que tinha muitas vezes era de Rika em vários ângulos e vestidos diferentes, outro Rika e Ikki parecendo um casal aproveitando o dia juntos, alguns dele próprio, e de outras coisas, quando volta e dá para ver que a secretaria eletrônica do telefone estava piscando e a quantidade de mensagens não lidas, Kent volta a sentar com o guarda costa peludo atrás dele e ficar vigiando.

- Me desculpe, Lilith não está acostumada com visitas. (Alice sentando no sofá que dava para ficar de frente para o outro e Lilith deitada ao lado do seus pés encarando a visita)

- Tudo bem. ( Kent se acomodando no sofá.)

Alice ainda não entendia o que Kent queria falar e o interesse de conhecer um pouco aonde ela vivia, Alice achana que a relação deles era só colega como dizem e mais nada. Até que seu telefone tocava sempre no mesmo horário e não atendia como sempre pois estava fora, mas não foi a única que ouviu naquela a mensagem.

- ALICE! Eu sei que está ai pare de me ignorar, querendo ou não sou sua mãe. ENTENDEU! Se não retornar essa ligação eu vou ai neste burraco que diz de casa. Pare de brincar e volte para casa, nunca vai ser alguma coisa nesta vida. E alem do mais sua irmã Eleonora espera que volte para ver seu sobrinho que virá logo, e cuide dos negócios da família até ela possa voltar. Francamente eu já disse a ela que você é mais capacitada e trabalhar como atendente do que administrar algo.

No meio da menagem dava para ouvir uma voz fraca falando algo. E a voz autoritária volta a falar.

- Alice, o que estou dizendo não é um aviso é uma ordem.

Ouve o som grosseiro do desligar da ligação. Continua a tomar o chá como se nada tive-se ouvindo.

- Aquela egoísta, quer que eu volte. Mesmo quando me disse que não tinha mais uma filha. Ignore o que ouviu. (Faz com que ouviu entre por um ouvido e saia pelo outro, como não ouvi-se nada)

- Não vai obedecer a ordem de sua mãe? (Incrédulo com o modo dela)

- Uma pessoa que só vê a filha como um ser mais inferior que um inseto e diz que seu futuro será só ser uma fracassada. Preferi esquecer que tenho uma família por enquanto.

Aquelas palavras soavam frias e amargas da boca da garota, não tinha direto de questionar o que ela decidiu sozinha. Parecia obscuro achar que ela teria um cultura iguala que ele tem, pode ser o modo que foi educada para ser assim. Alice para de tomar o chá e olha para Kent muito seria esperando o porque de sua visita e o que ele queria falar.

- Quando vai começar a falar o propósito de sua visita Kent.?

- Agora foi bem sincera, bem estava vendo que seu interesse por mim é mais profissional, mas contudo não posso negar que sinto algo especial. ( Falava com uma postura seira e determinada)

- Está dizendo que se interessou por mim? (Tocada pelas palavras a fazendo estar surpresa)

Alice se apoia no braço do sofá olhando seria para o que ele dizia e volta a responder.

- Está em com quem nesta brincadeira em? Com Angela, ou Ray? Pro que é melhor falara agora pois esse truque não caio novamente. (Alice alterando a foz e seus rosto bravo)

- Por que brincaria com um assunto tão serio? Hoje vim aqui para falar seriamente sobre um futuro relacionamento, e o que me debato com uma garota dando chilique achando que estou brincando e fala nomes de pessoas que nem conheço. (Kent enruga sua testa não gostando do modo que estava sendo tratado por ela)

- Péssimo momento, e uma coisa não sou uma garota. Sou uma mulher bem crescida para sua informação, e peso desculpa se passei dos limites pois, eu achei que estava brincando com a minha pessoa como já fizeram. (Alice tentando alterar o estrago que fez de sua postura a frente de Kent)

Alice fica segurando a xícara com as duas mão nervosa, pensando analisando sobre que ele tinha a dito, não pensava naquilo até Kent dizer parecer estar interessado. Ela gostava de não acreditar nesta versão e coloca a xícara na mesa em sua frente para que nada acontece, já que seus sentimentos estavam bagunçados naquele momento.

- Então Alice, vou reformular a minha pergunta. Qual é sua decisão, aceitaria começar a ter laços de uma relação afetiva, como um namoro. (Kent olhava nos olhos dela sem voltar atras de sua decisão)

Alice sentiu seu rosto esquentar de forma que parecia ter passado um ar quente em seu rosto, suas maças do rosto ficam vermelhas por ser pega de surpresa a mostrando uma parte sua que era a timidez, que muitas vezes escondia muito bem a todos. O único gesto que ela fez naquele momento foi balançar a cabeça a citando o pedido e depois colocando a mão no rosto aonde estavam vermelho e o olhando. Kent parecia estar em um nível mais calmo e centrado que sua companheira.


	10. Fugas

Fugas

Alice estava tentando se comunicar na nova linguagem que havia aprendido recentemente de modo rápido e preciso, com o seu professor que foi o Kent, a recepcionista estava tendo problemas para entender algumas palavras que ela dizia até que perde a paciência.

- Sabe falar ingles?

A moça chama a outra moça que estava desligando o telefone e a atende começa a conversar com Alice.

- Sim, no que posso ajudar?

- Eu gostaria de saber aonde compro o mapa da cidade para me orientar, eu queria saber se esse lugar é muito longe daqui? (Alice mostra o papel com o endereço)

- Nós temos o mapa para os turista para ajudar a se orientar e achar aonde quer ir. Esse endereço não é muito longe. (A moça pega o mapa e mostra o local que estavam e mostra para onde ir) Viu, não vai se perder senhorita.

- Obrigada, isso vai facilitar muito, há mais uma coisa se alguém ligar ou vir para ver a pessoa do quarto 423 diga que saiu, e que deixe recado que retornarei assim que possível. (Alice sorrindo)

- Claro senhorita.

Alice pega e começa a andar com o mapa em uma das sua mão e começa a olhar o caminho que tinha residências e prédios, e mais à frente encontra uma rua que parece que há muitas lojas e shopping e continua a andar como já conhecia o lugar. E começa a se lembras de pequenas lembranças antes de vir para aquele país.

Alice fica olhando para Kent que havia disto que queria que ela fosse com ela no mês de agosto para o Japão faltaria cinco meses para a viagem, Alice não achava que deveria ir, mas Kent não queria ficar longe dela. Então Kent estava ensinando a falar japonês todos os dias, e Alice estava tentando aprender a ler também pois não queria ser dependente dele lá, o orgulho dela era de se espantar mas como sempre estava sempre se esforçando, e agora está lá andado.

Alice chega um lugar muito lindo a loja que soube por Rika, ao entrar foi atendido por um rapaz lindo mas dava um mal pressentimento sombrio por trás daquele sorriso acolhedor em uma roupa de mordomo.

- Bem vinda princesa.

Alice só sorri achando diferente aquele modo de recepção da loja e começa a seguir o rapaz, até que alguém segura no ombro a parando e Alice vira para ver quem seria assustada.

- Bem vinda princesa Alice, aonde está o Ken? Ele está vindo?

- Ikki, não pensava que trabalhava aqui? Bem o Kent não está comigo, sai sozinha.

- Eu trabalho aqui alguns dias. Está andando sozinha isso é perigoso, e se você se perder?

- Eu não vou me perder estou com um mapa.

Alice mostra para Ikki o mapa e o rapaz que tinha a atendido primeiro pergunta. E continuam a andar até a mesa para a cliente se acomodar a fazer o pedido.

- Ikki, você conhece a moça?

- Ah, Toma essa donzela é a namorada do Ken. E seu nome é Alice.

- Prazer em conhece-la Alice, meu nome é Toma.

- Prazer o meu conhece-lo Toma, me chamo Alice.

Alice sentada na mesa que foi guiada e Ikki entrega o menu para ela Toma os deixa, Ikki acha que seria melhor dizer para ela o que tinha no menu achando que não entenderia a escrita.

- O menu diz que tem…

- Eu sei o que tem no menu eu sei ler o que está escrito Ikki, Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Bem Ken não tem que se preocupar então.

- Vou querer um café macchiato e um mini bolo de morango.

- Entendido.

Alice fica sentada olhando lugar, mas fica observando de rabo de olho uma movimentação perto do balcão dos outros atendentes falando com Ikki.

Ikki passando o pedido para a cozinha e os outros vem a sua volta a perguntar.

- Ikki quem é a moça que você falou? (Sawa toda animada)

- E a namorada do Ken. Eu acho melhor mandar uma mensagem para ele dizendo que ela está aqui para não o preocupar.

- Porque Ikki? (Mine fazendo a pergunta com seu charme)

- Mine a Alice não é daqui, e a primeira vez que está aqui, e está se virando sozinha.

- Que garota independente, o Kent estará orgulhoso. Vou lá cumprimenta-la. (Sawa começa a se virar apara ir a mesa da garota)

- Não Sawa, acho melhor deixar, quando ela estiver com o Ken vai poder conversar a vontade. (Ikki segura na maga do kimono de Sawa)

O telefone de Ikki começa a vibrar e sai para o corredor da loja para atender só dá para ouvir uma voz preocupada e abafada do cansaço.

- Ikkyu, Alice sumiu. Fui no hotel e disseram que ela saiu e não disse para onde. Você é a única pessoa que a conhece.

- Ken, Alice está aqui e logo vou levar o pedido, vai querer que adicione o seu pedido junto?

- Ela está ai! Mulher teimosa, eu disse para me esperar para darmos uma volta hoje e foi sozinha. Não precisa.

- Ela me lembra alguém, mas não demore sua raposinha pode fugir.

- Estou perto, obrigado Ikkyu.

E quando desliga o celular Ikki volta para levar o pedido de Alice que parecia bem contente com o pedido e começa a experimentar bem devagar. Ikki perguntava se estava gostoso e Alice sorria dizendo que sim, seu sorriso parecia estar iluminando e aquecendo para o seu coração como Heroine fazia, Ikki só sorria e a deixava mas sentia seu coração ter ficado acelerado pela expressão que ela havia feito.

Minutos depois Kent aparece com uma cara não muito amigável e seguindo na direção da mesa Sawa estava quase indo para falar com o Kent, Ikki a segura mais uma vez fazendo com a cabeça para não ir, pois Kent estava em fúrias com Alice que havia sumido. Ele olha para ela e senta e coloca as mão na mesa olhando bravo e Alice coloca o garfo no lado do bolo que estava comendo.

- Kent, porque está aqui? (Bem surpresa)

- Alice. O que eu disse, para não sair sozinha é perigoso poderia se perder. Por sorte que liguei para o Ikkyu que disse que estava aqui. Pensei tanta coisa.

- Eu sei falar e ler essa língua, não quero ser um fardo para você. E também não conseguiria ficar olhando para o nada esperando uma ligação ou sua visita para fazer algo.

- Ok, mas na próxima vez me fale para onde vai antes de sair. Se não vou ficar preocupado como fiquei agora pouco.

- Sim, mestre…

Kent ajeita o óculos não gostando do jeito que havia dito no final, parecia uma provocação e logo a mesa ficou lotada eram os funcionários do café falando com o Kent e as garotas olhando surpresas para ele e olhando a Alice e logo Sawa estava se apresentando junto com a Mine e perguntando varias coisas para Alice que estava achando uma novidade que estava acontecendo, com ela o que nunca aconteceu fazia tempo. Conversar com varias pessoas, Kent olhava para Alice que dava para ver claramente que ela era muito sociável diferente da faculdade, tinha horas que ela sorria para ele muito feliz, parecendo algo novo para ela tendo um comunicação com as pessoas e criando laços de amizades que nunca havia conseguido.

Depois de andar por alguns lugares da cidade Kent e Alice estavam voltando para o hotel. Ela parecia muito radiante de modo que nunca havia visto antes, e tão Alice corre um pouco para frente e vira para olhar para Kent feliz.

- É a primeira vez que tenho que concordar, que foi bom ter vindo com você para cá. Na primeira hora tive medo de acontecer igual na faculdade de todos me ignorarem.

- Porquê?

- Achava que o problema era comigo e não com as pessoas, aqui eu ví que é diferente.

- Que bom que gostou de ter vindo ainda vai ter mais surpresa.

- É, me diz então qual é?

- Não vai ser segredo.

Kent sorri para Alice que estava na sua frente e logo volta a andar ao lado para voltar a andar.


	11. Laços

Alice estava curiosa desta vez, já que Kent tinha dito que iriam a um lugar conhecer alguém dava para ver a ancianidade da garota que olhava para todos os lado querendo saber aonde seria até que param na frente de uma casa.

- Kent.

Kent só caminhava sem contar muita coisa naquele momento até entrarem na casa e a levando para a sala.

- Voltei, com a pessoa que havia falado.

- Com licença. (Alice nervosa)

- Bem vinda, então você a garota que meu filho falou. ( A senhora fala admirando a moça) Entre sente-se fique a vontade.

- Bem vinda senhorita, foi uma surpresa conhecer. Kent por que demorou para contar sobre a moça?

- Eu preferi achar o melhor momento para tocar sobre o assunto.

- Querido, pelo menos tivemos ótimas noticias esse ano.

- É, e também a moça que ele escolhe é muito bonita.

- Era de se esperar.

Alice ficava calada e nervosa só ouvindo a conversa dos três até que começam as curiosidades sobre ela.

- Minha querida você está na faculdade?

- Sim senhora, faço duas pós-graduações uma estou terminando e o outro estou no meio do curso.

- Ora a senhorita parece uma garotinha, bem eu e minha esposa pensamos ao mesmo tempo achacamos que era uma caloura, seria vergonhosa perguntar mais alguma coisa?

- Pai, acho que tem perguntas que é melhor não ser feita.

- Ora Kent, você não vai falar muito sobre a senhorita para nós, agora é a chance de perguntar.

Alice respondia perguntas que os pais de Kent faziam parecia que aos poucos estava mais calma sobre o nervosismo que estava antes havia desaparecido, e dava para ver um modo diferente de Kent mais humano ao lado de seus pais que estavam mais curiosos para saber se o relacionamento de seu filho seguiria a frente. Tinha horas que vinham perguntas relacionadas a Alice sobre sua idade, sobre sua família, a vida dela como vivia Alice respondia sem vergonha ou medo sendo novidades para os três já que Kent não sabia muito. E também os pais de Kent queriam saber como haviam se conhecidos por partes dos dois fazendo, Kent ficar constrangido sobre perguntas muitos pessoais que deveriam ficar só entre ele e Alice. Mas claro que Alice respondia dizendo que sabe um dia isso possa ser dito, mas agora não posso sorrindo para os pais de Kent, isso dava esperanças de um dia ouvir sobre a história de amor. O olhar de Kent não aprovando, as conversa iam até o começo da noite.


	12. Conversas

**Pov Alice**

Alice estava sentada olhando aquela senhora que parecia estar mais ansiosa que ela, já que teve a chance de estar sozinha para conversar.

- Bem minha querida, foi muito bom ter vindo. Eu, não conseguiria perguntar com o Kent junto, ou não a deixaria responder.

- Não foi nada, adorei o convite de passar a tarde com a senhora. O que seria que vai perguntar?

- Gostei do seu jeito sem rodeios, como se conheceram?

- Foi no corredor que conheci o Kent logo que começou.

Parecia divertido para a mãe do Kent ao ouvir as histórias e queria entender como seu filho e a garota estava indo e perguntas surgiam confirmando por Alice, cada vez mais certa que a mãe de Kent estava interessada sobre o futuro dos dois darem certo, e como estavam sozinhas sem ninguém estar para atrapalhar a mãe do Kent começa a mostrar o álbum que contia fotos do Kent, claro que era muito divertido ver que ele como sempre foi, o que chamou a sua atenção foi uma foto e aponta.

- Kent gosta de plantas?

- Claro, no quarto dele tem varias plantas.

- Neste pontos temos algo em comum, gostamos de plantas.

Alice fica curiosa em saber o mundo que era o quarto dele, uma súbita curiosidade que não deixava de existir, e no mesmo momento é salva pelo toque do telefone, para não perguntar já estava escrito em seu rosto. A senhora vai atender o telefonema a deixando andar livre a aonde quisesse até o final da ligação então Alice começa a olhar queria ir ao banheiro tentar segurar a curiosidade, e pergunta para não ser abusada e enxerida e designada a ir no final do corredor do andar de cima Alice pensa.

"Isso não vai dar certo, tenho certeza que não vou me conter. Até parece que ela quer ver o que vou fazer."

Alice colocava a mão na cabeça antes de chegar no final do corredor do segundo andar, no banheiro olha para o espelho, respira fundo pensando para se acalmar para não fazer nenhuma besteira e joga água no rosto para se acalmar e sai para voltar para sala e quando percebe girando a maçaneta da porta "o que estou fazendo" abre a porta do quarto e olha varias plantas.

"Oh! será que é o quarto do Kent? Espera o que estou fazendo, é melhor fechar a porta e ir para sala essa é meu objetivo"

Alice fecha a porta e volta a andar e desce a escadas chegando na sala e vendo a mãe do Kent querendo perguntar algo e Alice tentando controlar a sua vontade de perguntar mais sobre o Kent. Até que a senhora pergunta se a garota se tinha matado sua curiosidade no andar de cima Alice fica surpresa e não acreditando fica vermelha de vergonha, a senhora só faz um ar de pena achando que a garota tinha só dado uma desculpa para bisbilhotar. Então a leva para aonde sem perceber tinha aberto aquela porta era o quarto mesmo dele e quando entram.

- Eu sempre que chego neste quarto vejo meu filho estudando em sua mesa e só o vejo de costa dizendo que estará na hora certa para jantar.

- É aqui é um mini jardim comparado com as plantas do meu apartamento.

- Isso fica em segredo, se meu filho souber que fiz isso tenho certeza que vai se aborrecer.

- Entendido, só uma coisa que não entendo, o Kent falou para onde iria hoje?

- Ele não quis me dizer nenhuma palavras, só que antes de sair disse que poderia passar a tarde conversando com você se eu quisesse.

- Isso suou estranho vindo do Kent.

- Está tramando alguma coisa tenho certeza.

A senhora dando um risadinha como se soube-se de algo fazendo Alice se preocupara em ter vários pensamentos bons até péssimos. Como queria não ter ouvido a resposta da mãe do seu namorado.

* * *

**Pov Kent**

Kent tinha saído pensando na conversa que havia tido alguns dias com seu pai, claro isso era de um modo encorajado à fazer que tenha escolhas e decisões entra em certa na loja olhando o presente certo o que combinasse com ela e que o agradasse olhava e voltava a olhar na loja estava confuso em escolher o certo e volta a andar para analisar a situação se nenhum aqueles objetos que viu não gosta-se iria em outro lugar mas aonde já tinha ido em todas as lojas que sabia e pensa qual seria e começa a lembrar.

"Azul é a cor que ela não gosta, então rosa, não acho que combine, branco. É branco seria lindo, mas tem horas que o branco fica fosco por causa da cor de sua pele branca até que tem um estralo uma ideia ou melhor algo que lembrou a cor que a combinaria voltando decidido no que compraria e andando de volta mas, se aparecesse com a sacola ficaria visível para todos até para Alice o que estava pensando, então começa a andar sem rumo pela cidade pensando como faria para chegar sem dar muita atenção.

- Oi Ken, que sorte encontra-lo sozinho, a raposinha fugiu?

- Ikkyu, não, ela está com minha mãe hoje, me preocupo o que estão falando?

- As damas podem estar falando de sua magnifica pessoa ou sua mãe está dando dicas?

A expressão do Kent havia mudado achando melhor acabar com a conversa das duas indo direto para casa, Ikki dá uma risada achando divertido a preocupação do Kent sobre sua imagem diante as duas.

- Ken, é brincadeira. O que comprou? Hm, estou vendo que está pensando e melhorar o progresso do relacionamento, deixa eu ver?

- Não fale nem por brincadeira isso de novo. Isso achei que não teria problema em comprar agora e esperar o momento certo, e prefiro não ouvir seus conselhos duvidosos.

- Quando te dei conselhos duvidosos?

- Algumas vezes.

- Apenas esqueça-os Ken. Eu vou ajudar num encontro a dois, que será o melhor.

- Já disse que não quero seus conselhos já tenho tudo certo.

Ikki fazendo de um gesto que tinha entendido então diz como o gênio da lógica, vai fazer para que as duas não percebam ou veja a sacola que estava levando com ele. Kent só ajeita os óculos e dizendo que vai dar certo nenhuma das duas vai perceber, Ikki diz o contrario dizendo que vai ser muito estranho, Kent nunca apareceu com nada em casa então dá uma ideia para Kent que guarde no bolso já que o presente é pequeno e que se desfaça da sacola ali mesmo. Kent discorda vai parecer suspeito quando chegar com o presente no bolso mas Ikki dizia que não, e que aposta-se na ideia. demorou para Kent aceitar a ideia do amigo então faz.

Quando chega em casa as duas falando e vendo fotos do álbum e Alice parecendo se divertir e interdita até que nem viu Kent chegar. As duas o olham, Alice fica normal já sua mãe desapontada, bem que adotou a ideia de seu amigo, Kent sobre até seu quarto e guarda com todo cuidado o presente e volta para acabar com as histórias que sua mãe contava para Alice do passado dele, já que ela estava rindo e gostando de saber e no final sabia que era vergonhoso para o Kent.


End file.
